Perseus Jackson, Protector of Earth
by PercyJacksontheChicken
Summary: When things go downhill for our favorite hero, Percy Jackson, he leaves sight of the gods and demigods. Blessed by Chaos, he now patrols the Earth, protecting others, as well as running from a crazy hunter. But what happens when he is forced to return? Not your usual betrayed story. I promise. (May be sound like it in the beginning)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, the characters or the storyline.**

**Rewards ceremony**

Percy's POV

I was overjoyed when we finally defeated Gaea. I could finally rest and relax without another prophecy hanging around my head. And with Annabeth by my side, nothing could be better.

I zoned out completely during Zeus' speech about the bravery of the gods and blah blah blah.

Finally, after what felt like a never ending speech, the rewards were finally given.

Third person POV

"Nico Di Angelo!" Zeus boomed through out the room. Nico walked up to the almighty god and bowed.

"For your bravery and help with the seven of the prophecy, I bestow to you the gift of immortality. Do you accept the position of lieutenant of your father?" Zeus bellowed.

To say Nico looked shocked was the understatement of the year.

"Y-y-yes milord..." He stuttered.

"Very well," Zeus began to chant in Greek. Soon Nico was out cold on the floor, but all the while glowing a godly aura. This went one for Thalia and the seven, which they all accepted, until there was only Percy and Annabeth left. Before Zeus could continue, Athena walked over to Zeus and whispered something to him. Confusion was etched on his face but he complied to whatever Athena wanted.

"Very well, Perseus Jackson!" Zeus practically deafened New York's citizens. By now, the others have woken up. "You, my nephew, are by far the most intriguing of all demigods. You defied everything thrown at you. You even defeated Gaea herself. For that we are eternally grateful. We not only offer you godhood, but a spot on the Olympian council as well," Zeus stated. Gasps rung out like wind chimes during a windstorm. Percy pondered for a moment. It was in fact a great proposition, but It didn't feel right that while he got a spot on the council, Hades and Hestia, both children of Kronos and Rhea, were not. Plus he still had Annabeth. She wouldn't leave him. Percy decided that he did not want to be so selfish.

"Lord Zeus, I..." Percy started.

Artemis's POV

I was shocked when my father offered Perseus a spot on the council. I was certain that he was going to accept. All the males would as well as most of the females.

"Lord Zeus, I am afraid I have to decline." I almost fell out of my throne. A mere man, declining a position of high power? This had to be a trick.

"WHAT?!" Zeus yelled, shaking the whole palace.

"Not that I am not grateful for your very generous offer milord," Perseus hurried, obviously not wanting to be blasted to bits. "But I feel like I don't not deserve this position as Lord Hades and Lady Hestia both more deserving than me. So instead of immortality, I wish that my offer should be given to them. Also, I believe my last wish was not fulfilled milord. I wish for the peaceful titans to be released and I would like to see Calypso and Lady Leto as proof please."

I could not comprehend what I had just heard. Perseus is truly a remarkable bo-man.

Percy's POV

"Swear on the river Styx that you'll do, milord," I said carefully. Zeus looked like he would burst into flames. I could just imagine him, steam coming out of his ears. Curse you ADHD! Luckily for me, my dad calmed him down, just a tad though.

"Although you have defied me again Perseus, I will grant you your wish," Zeus said reluctantly. "I, Zeus, king of the gods and lord of the skies, swear on the river Styx to grant Perseus Jackson's wish." Thunder clapped when he finished.

"Thank you, milord," I said calmly.

The Olympians began chanting in Greek. A black throne decorated with seemingly sewn souls on it and skulls decorated on it rose from the ground. A fiery one resembling home at the hearth, came to view all the while bursting into welcoming flames.

Hades and Hestia looked very grateful. Hades tried to hide it more however, and merely gave me a nod before striding to his new throne. Hestia, on the other hand, enveloped me into a bone-crushing hug that could rival Tyson's.

"Thank you so much, Perseus!" Hestia said.

"It was my pleasure, Lady Hestia. You and Lord Hades are far more deserving of this position than I," I said, with a smile. She kissed me on my cheek and walked up to her throne.

"Anyway, as for your second wish Perseus, we will grant it later as we still have Ms. Chase to grant a wish.

"Thank you again, Lord Zeus," I smiled.

"Annabeth Chase! For your heroic deeds and aid in the war, I bestow to you, immortal architect of Olympus as well as Lieutenant of your mother. Do you accept?" Zeus thundered.

Annabeth's POV

Immortal Architect of Olympus AND my mother, Athena's, lieutenant? How could anyone say no? But then again, I had Percy.

Do I accept the position, or stay with Percy? My life long dream was being offered to me, where I am able to fulfill it eternally. Or do I stay with the best boyfriend ever for a lifetime? I looked up and saw my mothers pleading eyes though she looked stoic. I didn't want to let my mother down. I'm so sorry Percy, I truly am.

"Lord Zeus," I paused a little.

Percy's POV

Annabeth would never leave me. I was sure of it. That gave me confidence that I needed right now to make me sure of myself.

"Lord Zeus... I-I accept," Annabeth stated with her melodious voice. Wait, WHAT!? Did she just accept? I found it very hard to stand right now.

"W-w-what d-did you say?" I asked albeit already knowing the truth.

"I'm so sorry Percy... It's just that I can't let my mother down. And besides it's my lifelong dream Percy! Wouldn't you understand?"

"I-I guess. I wish you a happy life Annabeth. Nico?" my voice cracked.

"Yea Perce?" He replied weakly.

"Make sure Zeus keeps his promise, please?"

"Of course..." Nico said unsure.

"Well I'll be going... I need some time to think, bye guys."

"Wait!" The campers shouted out. But I was already gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I did not expect to have any favorites/followers/reviews but I did anyway. I am extremely happy that you guys have read my story. Thank you to all those who left a follow, favorite and/or review. You do not know how much this means to me. Anyways, a few words about the story. For the record, I will try not to make this a cliche betrayed story. I also know how annoying it is to read spelling and grammar that is obviously not worried about. The characters may sound OOC, because I don't really know their style that much. I will try to update as much as I can, but with school and all, they're piling us up with multiple projects along with our homework. Luckily, summers coming! Oh yeah, and my last disclaimer kind of points out that I do not own this story. I did NOT mean it like that. I just meant I did not own the PJO storyline. Sorry for this extra long note but I just wanted to point things out for those who wants to read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters.**

Nico's POV

I can't believe he left! I should've stopped him but I know he needs to have time alone. I sighed. I still can't believe the nerve of that Athena spawn! She just left Percy after all he has done for her! He has saved her a multitude of times, turned down godhood for her, and came after her into TARTARUS! What's wrong with this girl?

During my rant, a sudden eerie feeling passed by me, indicating that someone that's close to me is dying. Oh my gods... Please, don't let it be Percy!

I shadow traveled, ignoring the fact that we were still in Olympus, to the place that I felt the most death and found myself in front of Percy's apartment. No, no, no...

I didn't care to knock, I just slammed the door open. What I saw quite a surprise and a little bit better than what I expected. But just a little and still bad nonetheless.

Percy was crying on a limp Sally and Paul, golden dust everywhere. I ran towards them. Sally and Paul were my parents in all but blood.

I joined my cousin in tears. A few moments later, I felt their life force fade completely.

"Come on, Perce. Let's go bury them," I said between sniffles. I just nodded.

We found a place where it was both peaceful and happy. I personally would never go there, but I would do it for Sally and Paul.

After we finished, we we said a few things and walked back into the house.

"Nico.. Can you make sure they get into Elysium?" He asked in an extremely depressing tone.

"I was already going to do that, Percy..." I replied.

"Yea... I'm going to go think about things. I'll be back," he said not looking at me,"eventually." He said the last word real soft, like he didn't expect me to hear but I did anyway.

"No! Percy! You can't just leave! You have a home at camp!" I tried to reason. He was my only family left and I can't just lose him.

"It doesn't feel right anymore. I have to sort things through. I'm sorry Nico," Percy argued. Out of nowhere, water started collecting around Percy in the unusual hot and dry weather. I started to realize what he was doing. Too late, I tried to grab on to him. Percy was gone.

How did he learn to do that? Sighing, I shadow traveled back to Olympus. I had a feeling that that was going to be the last time I saw Percy in a long time.

Thalia's POV

I had a feeling something bad was going to happen as soon as that Kelp Head left. And then Nico leaves with a pale face. I was really worried. I turned to glare murderously at my "not so friend."

"This all your fault!" I screamed at her. She looked appalled.

"My fault? I just wanted to live my life! What about you? You accepted too!" She defended.

"He LOVED you for goodness' sake! After all he went through for you, you just tossed him aside for the next thing that's good for you!" I snarled.

"I thought you were my friend!" Annabeth yelled at me.

"I thought so too, but if you just let your pride get in your way, I guess I'm not," I said, fighting tears. She was one of my first friends I ever had.

"Uh, guys?" A small voice I knew too well rang in my ears.

"What do you you want Death Breath?" I said, clearly not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Percy left," he said looking away.

"Duh! We saw him leave too!" I frowned.

"No, I didn't mean that. Earlier I felt someone's life force fading, and usually it doesn't happen unless it's someone close to me. I assumed it was Percy since he left a little while ago. But when I got there, I saw him crying because..." Nico trailed off, looking sad.

"What happened?" I urged. Hey! Death Breath usually never looks like he is about to cry, and by that look on his face, something extremely bad had happened.

He sniffed, "Sally and Paul were both dead." I suddenly became stiff. Just like Nico, they were the parents I never had. More tears welled up in my eyes. I had just lost my best friend and my "parents" all within minutes. I wonder how Percy would hold up.

"NO!" Poseidon cried out. He still loved Sally, that I could tell.

"We both buried them, and after a while, he told me to make sure they go to Elysium," Nico explained. "Then he said he would go think about things and that he would return eventually."

"Eventually?" Poseidon asked in a squeaky voice.

"Yea, I assumed he would be gone for a long time. Then water started to collect, I didn't notice what he was doing until it was too late. I tried to grab onto his arm but he was already gone." He said dejectedly.

"He'll come back, don't worry," I tried to make everyone happier.

"I sure hope you're right Thalia..." He stated.

Percy's POV

It has been weeks since my parents' death. No one has come close to finding and capturing me. Eventually, Zeus commanded the hunters to hunt me down. Vapor traveling is extremely difficult and I could only travel once a day. Occasionally I camped out in Alaska, just for them to lose their trail on me.

I couldn't face camp anymore, there were just too many memories of us together. Staying with my parents wasn't an option anymore. So instead, I camped out in different places of North America. Sometimes, I would see demigods running away from monsters. I waited until they were out of my way, and then I would hunt the monsters down.

I did train myself past my limits. Evading the gods and demigods were becoming easier and easier. Soon, they gave up. At last I was free to do anything I wanted. I trained and trained and trained. I could now use the water in remarkable ways.

I decided that I should look in every country, just so I could have some fun killing monsters. I never stayed in one place for more than an hour. Unless I'm sleeping.

Right now, I was patrolling around camp looking for any signs of the arrivals of demigods. I smiled when I saw some figures near Half-Blood Hill.

Time for some fun. I climbed a tree and started to jump my way there. As I reached my target, I noticed that there was a satyr and a demigod. The satyr was your average satyr, or at least the ones I saw. The demigod looked like a son of Apollo. I was better at identifying each demigod by their features. Behind them was my favorite monster, the Minotaur. It brought back so many memories.

As I waited for the companions to walk out of sight, I thought about my life.

As much as I loved my old life, I knew I couldn't go back, things wouldn't be the same. Besides, I kind of liked having to save demigods everywhere.

I looked back at the scene, the Minotaur was far ahead now. Oh this is just fantastic! More work! Yay!

Running to catch up to my prey, I solidified some water to make a sharp spear, and threw it at him. It gave a massive roar before charging at me.

I used an old trick on the Minotaur. Using the moisture in the air around me, I jumped as high as I can and onto its back. The Minotaur bucked me around, trying to throw me off. Wow, major deja vu here...

I took out riptide a stabbed downward on his neck, using the water vapor to steady me. Before my sword met its mark, the Minotaur suddenly melted into the shadows of the night.

"What the?" I exclaimed as I fell with a thump. I would have to worry about this later. I got off the ground and ran silently towards the border. I saw the satyr and son of Apollo walk towards the big house. Smiling, I left the scene without a trace.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's POV

Lately, I haven't been able to kill one single monster. They always disappear at the last moment and frankly, it's getting infuriating.

I fear someone, or something is trying to take over the world... again. Frustrated, I kicked a rock into the air.

"Ow!" A mysterious voice exclaimed. I looked around frantically. I saw a man about 6'2. He wore what looked like a wizard's robe that is pure black with stars sprinkled on it. His eyes were like looking into space itself.

"Ah, Perseus Jackson," he smiled. I backed up. Usually, when someone knows my full name, it gets violent. "There's no need for you to be afraid. I'm here to grant you a proposition."

"Um... Who are you exactly?" I asked.

"Oh! Excuse me for that, I always forget. My name is Chaos." He said. I racked my brain through the myths. When I finally found Chaos, my eyes widened.

"You mean Chaos, the creator of all?" I asked warily. He smiled and nodded. I immediately dropped into a bow.

He frowned, "No formalities please, I hate it."

I hesitantly got up.

"So... What exactly is this proposition?" I asked.

"I would like you to protect the earth," he stated blandly.

"And by that you mean..." I egged on.

"Well since you are already doing what I had wanted you to do, I just wanted to make it official and easier. I will bless you, adding extra cool powers and immortality." He shrugged as if that was nothing.

"Wait, you want ME, out of everyone else in the world, to be the protector of Earth?" I asked incredulously. He shrugged again. "Why not?" I said.

"Great!" He exclaimed with the a gigantic grin on his face. He then shot a beam of pure black energy at me.

Suddenly pain that could rival my swim in the Styx erupted inside me.

"Argh!" I collapsed. After awhile, the pain dissolved.

"Finally," Chaos sighed. "I was getting worried. Anyways, you better flash away. It seems Zeus has sensed my presence and is coming here." He began to disappear.

"Wait! How do I flash away?" I yelled out.

"Just think of it," Chaos voice sounded out before it was finally silent.

"Thanks... That explains a lot," I grumbled. I closed my eyes and imagined myself disappearing with a flash of light. When I opened my eyes again, I saw... the same forest I was attempting to flash away from.

"Forget it, I'm just going to vapor travel," I said annoyed that Chaos did not help at all. I could just hear him laughing right about now. I sighed, then disappeared into mist.

Thalia's POV

I don't know how he does it. Percy manages to evade the gods and the hunt. I can tell that it was aggravating Lady Artemis. The hunt had never failed to hunt something down. Especially since he's a male. Nico has been more dark and gloomy since his disappearance. Annabeth had stayed up on Olympus longer and everyone was down.

We were getting ready for our fifteenth hunt for Percy. It never took more than five hunts to track someone down. UGH! Frustrated, I kicked my bed. Ouch...

"Thalia! We're almost ready! You should pack your tent!" Lizzy, a hunter, called out. I sighed and walked outside. I took down the ropes that held the tent up, and everything magically collapsed and disappeared.

The hunters were ready moments later. Hopefully this time, we would be able to find him.

(Time Skip - 3 hours later)

We were detoured after my father had called Artemis up to Olympus, leaving me in charge of the hunt. Artemis had come back a little while later, and explained that we had to exterminate an unusual large group of monsters in Yellowstone National Park.

I was slightly upset that we could not continue to search for Percy, but I didn't protest.

We arrived quickly because of the fact that we were very near the park and heard some commotion not very far from the west entrance. We silently ran towards it and saw a battlefield. Or rather, what seemed like a battlefield. Hundreds of monsters were rushing to attack the lone figure although many were dissolved into golden dust.

The hunters and I started to rain arrows on the monsters until there was around fifty left. Still a lot, but we decided to wait to see who was fighting and their skills.

The figure was hooded not allowing us to see his appearance though he was clearly a male. His attacks were flawless and graceful. I had no doubt that he could have handled these monsters until they suddenly backed up. They looked at each other as if they had a plan.

Suddenly, they surrounded him. Some were even on trees, ready to pounce if he managed to escape.

He was able to destroy almost all the monsters, but failed to notice the hellhound in the tree. As he was facing the other way, the hellhound pounced, shadow traveling to the front of the surprised figure, and dug its claws into into his stomach. He slashed the hellhound seconds too late. he collapsed to the ground.

I rushed forward towards the man and stopped dead in my tracks as I finally saw who he was.

Green eyes, closing as soon as I came, messy jet black hair. The one and only, Perseus Jackson.

**I just had to stop here because I am such an evil author. :) Shorter than the others, but I have been busy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the characters.**

Percy's POV

I was ruthlessly hacking at the monsters who, out of nowhere, appeared in front of me. After a period of time of SEARCHING for them, they finally appear, though a little more seem to be in more skill and strategic, which was very unlike usual monster behavior.

Eventually, I finished them all off. Suddenly a hellhound shadow traveled right in front of me in mid-charge. I stumbled back in surprise and the hellhound was able to slash deeply into my stomach. I cried out in pain as my vision suddenly became blurry. I slashed quickly with my sword before it got a chance to do anything else.

My stomach was unnaturally losing blood very quickly and I collapsed. The last thing I saw were familiar electric blue eyes.

My last thought? I'm screwed.

Thalia's POV

At first I was paralyzed in shock and didn't move for seconds. Slowly, the shock turned to tears of relief. I finally found him!

"Milady! This is Percy! He's wounded pretty badly, can you heal him?" I called out.

Artemis, who turned out to be standing right next to me, observed his stomach.

"I'll have to call my dim-witted brother. It's too serious," Artemis said.

"APOLLO!" She yelled to the sun.

Seconds passed and a light signaled me to close my eyes and look away.

"Watcha need, little sis?" Apollos happy and irritating voice called out.

Artemis looked ready to retort, but held back.

"We found Perseus, but he's in critical condition. We need you to heal him," Artemis said through gritted teeth.

"Of course!" He said with annoyingly cheery face. I wanted to slap some sense into him. Gods, Percy was dying and he was happy. I almost did until he looked at Percy. "I might need your help sis."

"Why?" Artemis asked. I was extremely worried. Even Apollo wasn't able to help him without Artemis.

"He's losing blood fast. I need you to help channel our energy into him," he replied in a serious tone. "But first I need you to set up a tent ASAP."

The hunters and I got a tent ready in seconds. They told us to wait out here while they heal him, to which I would've protested, but my cousin's life was in their hands.

I waited outside the tent while the other hunters set up camp.

I was relieved that after centuries, we found Percy. The more I thought about it, the more aggravated I got. He was going to get a piece of my mind when he woke up.

After a thousand years passed, or what seemed like a thousand years, Artemis and Apollo came out, looking exhausted.

"You may come inside now. Thalia. We don't know when he'll wake up, but he will eventually. Meanwhile I have some matters to deal with my brother," Artemis explained as they both flashed away. Matters? I didn't ponder too long as my eagerness to talk to that Kelp Head took over. I walked into the tent, sat down and waited.

Third Person's POV - Artemis and Apollo

"I can't believe it! Why did he give him his blessing anyway?" Artemis screamed incredulously.

"Jeez, sis! Calm down!" Apollo exclaimed. "Look, all we know is that he had too much power for us too heal him normally. We only assumed that he did."

"What else could it be, Apollo? I even felt the power of Chaos!"

"I don't know... Should we tell the council?" Apollo asked his sister.

"I don't think so. We should wait until we are sure of it. Besides, I'm pretty sure father will kill him for being a 'possible threat to Olympus'," Artemis sighed.

"I guess you're right," Apollo said.

"When was I ever wrong?" Artemis challenged.

"Well there was Or-" Apollo started only to get cut off.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Artemis growled.

"Ok, ok! Sheesh, I was just answering your question little sis," Apollo raised his hands up in surrender.

"How many millenniums does it take to get it through your thick-headed skull that I'm older?!" Artemis yelled.

Their bickering was halted when a loud thunderous voice bellowed throughout the trees.

"AGGH! GET BACK HERE JACKSON IF YA KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YA!" An all too familiar voice rang out though the Leto twins were all the way across the country.

Surprised, the twins flashed back to camp.

Percy's POV

I was relaxing in my peaceful sleep. I was suddenly awoken when a jolt of electricity shocked me.

"What the-" I shouted.

"Finally! I was so worried!" I was tackled by a hug. My eyes widened in realization. No, no, no, no! This can't be happening. Thalia broke out of the hug and smacked me across my face. Ouch.

"Ow! What was that for?" I yelled already knowing the answer.

"For disappearing! Do you know how worried I was?! Do you know how worried Nico was? He isn't himself anymore! Why would you even leave?" Thalia screeched.

"..." Should I just leave?

"So you don't have an answer," Thalia assumed.

"..." Or do I go back?

"Say something!" Thalia yelled.

"..." I really don't know.

"Argh!" Thalia slapped me. Hard. With electricity. I finally decided on something.

"... I'm sorry," I apologized and quickly left in the mist.

Not before I heard her thunderous screech. "AGGH! GET BACK HERE JACKSON IF YA KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YA!" That really hurt.

I arrived at an old abandoned warehouse. I surrounded the place with a force field, so that the gods could not get in. I remembered the claw to the stomach and I looked down.

It was healed. No, no, no, no, no. They're sure to find out now! Why is my life so complicated. I laid down on the ground thinking about how messed up my life would be from now on.

Thalia's POV

The nerve of that guy! When I find him again, I'm going to shock him to Europe! I was so close! ARRRGH!

Two flashes appeared and I looked away. I turned back around and saw Artemis and Apollo.

"Where'd he go?" Apollo asked.

"That stupid kelp head escaped to Hades knows where!" I exclaimed angrily. "Milady? May I request a hunt to find Percy?" I asked trying to sound polite, but of course with my anger, it came out through gritted teeth.

"Of course my lieutenant. We WILL find Perseus Jackson. Even if it's the last thing we do." Artemis spoke with finality. Look out Perseus Jackson, you are in some deep trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry guys! I had some student council events to attend and I didn't have enough time to update. This is a filler chapter of some sort...**

Percy's POV

Evading the hunters is not so easy anymore. With my dear cousin knowing that I am alive, she is trying harder and harder. If. It for the fact that I had a job, I would've given up.

You would think that after centuries she would give up. Anyways, I had bigger problems. Monsters were getting smarter and stronger as if they had been trained, which is the highest possibility so far. The real question is who it what has been training them.

The monsters only appeared in large groups, and I had to exterminate them. Every ambush against them were getting more difficult every time. I needed help and I knew exactly where to get it. I prayed to Chaos just for conformation to make sure I was able to do this.

I vapor travelled to the underworld, making sure my presence was unknown. I found Nico Di Angelo playing with Cerberus.

"Hey," I said ever so casually. He whipped his head around to fall backwards.

"P-P-Percy?" He stuttered as he got back up.

"Yup!" I grinned. Suddenly he poked my face.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked incredulously.

"Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you were really here," he said.

"And that gave you permission to stab my face with your finger," I said.

"Still sarcastic as ever I see," Nico said with a smile. "Anyways, why are you here?"

"Am I not allowed to visit my cousin?" I asked with mock pain.

"Well you haven't been doing that in awhile," he retorted.

"Touché," I replied. "Nico, I need to ask you something. Are you willing to help me out on my quests?"

"What do you mean by 'quests'," he asked suspiciously.

"If you hadn't noticed, the monsters are getting a lot smarter and stronger. I've been trying to hunt them down but it's getting exhausting. I was wondering if you could help," I explained.

"Uh.. Hate to break it to you Perce, but I'm kinda immortal," he sounded downcast.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Let me ask someone," I said mysteriously. 'Hey Chaos! Is there any way that Nico can help?' I shouted mentally.

'Well your friend Nico was only given immortality, not godhood right?' I mentally nodded.

'Then he is free from the ancient law, like you are.' He stated.

'One more thing. Can I tell him about you?' I asked. I could picture him nod as I felt this presence leave. I nearly exploded from happiness.

"He said you are able to help, since you are immortal not a god," I said with an ear splitting grin.

"Who exactly is 'he'?" Nico asked.

"Oh! I was talking to Chaos." I stated indifferently, while smirking internally.

He scrunched his eyebrows while he thought and then his eyes widened. "You mean Chaos, as in CHAOS, the creator of all?"

"Indeed," I smiled.

"Man! You get all the fun!" Nico exclaimed. I just chuckled, grabbed his shoulder and vapor travelled away.

Nico's POV

Percy grabbed onto my shoulder and started to dissolve into water. Vapor traveling is a lot like shadow traveling but... different.  
I found myself in a clearing in a forest. It reminded me of Thalia.

"Hey Percy, if you told me, I assume you would've told Thalia right?" I asked him. He scratched the back of his neck.

"Err... Sort of?" He said smiling sheepishly.

"What?" I asked confused.

"She kinda... found me and I escaped," he replied.

"So now she's on a rampage trying to find you," I guessed.

"Got that right. Now, down to business. I can't have you help without training," he said with a smirk.

"Training?" I questioned uneasily.

"Of course! Wouldn't want an elephant-like companion following me. So your first exercise is to run 10 miles!" He exclaimed with a grin that could rival Apollo's. I groaned.

"Why ten miles? Why not ten yards? Or ten feet?" I complained. Hey, I most definitely do not want to run ten miles. I'm sure you wouldn't either.

"Shh! Don't question, just follow. Now run!" He said sternly. I groaned as I shot into the trees.

~ 10 miles later ~

"How...do...you...do...this?" I struggled to say as I gasped for air. Percy, on the other hand, looked as if he just took a stroll in the park.

"Meh, I do this everyday," he said with a shrug.  
"Are...we...done...for...the...day?" I asked between gasps.

"Nope, not even close! But guess what you have the pleasure of doing now?" He said smiling like an idiot. Wait... He is one.

"Sleep?" I asked wistfully.

"Nice try! But no. You are going to do five hundred push-ups! YAY!" He shouted like a five year old. Is this guy on drugs or something?

"No..." I groaned.

"Yes!" He screamed. "And you shall start right here, right now!"

I grumbled about things somewhere on the line of Percy, mental, and no sense of sympathy.

Percy's POV

Ah, the joys of making Nico suffer. Anyone would surely feel at the least a twinge of sympathy. Luckily I'm not just anyone. I grinned. This almost makes up for Thalia's crazy hunts.

"26. 27. 28. C'mon! Faster Nico! We don't have all day!" I shouted "encouraging" words. In fact we do have all day, but I have many, many things planned.


	6. Chapter 6

Thalia's POV

Aim, fire, reload. Aim, fire, reload. I was shooting my arrows as fast as Artemis herself. All the pent up anger is releasing through every arrow. I thought about the day Percy left.  
I became an immortal along with Nico, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, and... Annabeth.

Gods, I hate her. She hasn't shown her face since the day Percy first left. It's been what? A decade that I found and lost Percy. I have caught up to him during my hunts, but we never got to actually capture him. A sudden thought crossed my mind. He still looks the same. How is that possible? He should've looked older... I need to ask Lady Artemis about this.

I slung my bow over my shoulder, ran towards my mistress's tent, and knocked.

"Come in!" I heard her call from the inside. I lifted the tent flap up and walked in. I found Artemis sitting on the bed, seemingly thinking.

"May I ask you a question Milady?" I asked Artemis.

"Of course, Thalia. Go on ahead," she replied looking up.

"I have just noticed that every time we encounter Percy, he looks the same. He should've aged if he hadn't accepted the immortality. Do you know how he still looks the same?" I asked her.

She hesitated before answering, "Apollo and I believe he was blessed."

"Blessed? Blessed by whom?" I asked confused.

"Err.. We believe he is blessed by... Chaos," She said almost reluctantly. I stumbled and nearly fell backwards.

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "When did you find out?"

"Ten years ago?" She said tentatively.

"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS EARLIER WHY?" I took a deep breath and regained my composure. "I'm sorry. Why haven't you informed me of this Milady?"

"I'm sorry Thalia. It's just if word gets to our father, he will kill Perseus once we find him," She told me. " And Apollo and I aren't even sure if it's true, we are just assuming."

"I see... May I go now, Milady?" I asked.

"Of course," She replied.

I walked out the tent pondering on what I was just told. Percy might've been blessed. Blessed by none other than Chaos!

I was pretty sure that Artemis's assumption was true. Why? It's pretty obvious. Percy was fast, but when I get mad, I push the hunt to their limits. No one, and I mean NO ONE, would be able to escape the hunt. But he did. And anyone who knows Percy, knows that he is an excellent warrior, but he was still limited. Ever since I found him for the first time, he seemed a lot more skilled. Impossibly skilled.

That was enough to confirm that he was indeed blessed. Plus I've seen him use his weird powers, during our hunts.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the tree in front of me until I bumped into it. I stumbled back and somehow found myself falling into a lake. I closed my eyes, wanting to be somewhere else. Who knows what Poseidon might do? He may be kind and not vengeful like my own father, but I didn't want to take a chance.

I felt a tug on my gut and heard a thunder clap. I opened my eyes in surprise and found myself inside my own tent. Impossible... How did I do that? I wasn't a god, so it couldn't be flashing.

I decided to try it again; this time without closing my eyes. I narrowed my eyes in concentration and imagined myself next to the lake.

Out of nowhere, a lightning flash zigzagged it's way toward me with a loud clap.

Everything was white for a second and then it cleared up. I scanned my surroundings and noticed that I was next to the lake.

"Cool..." I mumbled. An idea came to my head. I could use the power to catch Percy! I grinned maniacally. I was sure that I WILL catch Jackson next time. The next hunt is the day after tomorrow. Perfect! That gives me enough time to perfect my power.

Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!

Nico's POV

After a day of torture, I was finally able to rest. 'But only for five hours,' I thought with a mocking voice. How I regret my decision...

I drifted into Morpheus's realm quickly. After Percy's vicious "training", I could sleep for days. I woke up with a start, when I felt ice water was being poured on myself.

"Agh!" I exclaimed. I shot up and kicked whoever dared to interrupt my relaxing sleep.

Unfortunately, my foot was caught midair.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You know better than to kick me, Nico," A voice sounded out. "And I thought I was your best friend." I looked up to see Percy, still holding my foot.

"Well you were... Until you created my own personal Underworld," I reasoned.

"I thought you liked the underworld," He replied with a smirk.

"Yeah well, you know what I mean. Can I have my foot back now?" I asked annoyed.

My foot dropped to the ground with a thud.

"What time is it anyways." I asked with a yawn.

"5:30 AM," he answered bluntly.

I groaned and flopped on my bed, only to get yanked back to my feet.

"Come on, you slept for six hours. Way past the limit," he said sternly, as if scolding a misbehaving six year old. "Besides, I have a mission for you."

I looked up curiously. I was only trained for one day and I already get a mission,

"What kind of mission?" I asked suspiciously.

"An easy one. All you have to do is go sneak into the hunters' camp and find out when the next hunt for me is," he stated as if that's as easy as stealing candy from a baby. "I would do it, but then I thought, 'Hey! This is a perfect chance to have Nico prove himself!' And here we are!"

My eyes widened in horror. "No way! I am not doing that! Do you know what will happen if I get caught?!" I shook my head vigorously.

"Too bad! Besides, you're an immortal. Not a demigod, but not a god either. You can still reform though." He explained.

"Great! Hi! I'm Nico! I'm sneaking into the hunter's camp, so that I can spend ten years in Tartarus!" I said sarcastically.

"That about sums it up," Percy said cheerfully. "And if you fail this mission, your training WILL become harder. If you succeed, nothing will change, so..."

"Whatever, not like I have a choice," I grumbled.

Percy's POV

I watched as Nico shadow travel away. The plan was simple. Nico sneaks in, finds the hunter's schedules, finds out when the next "Percy Hunt" is, and leaves. Piece of cake! For me anyways.

I tested out some of my new powers while waiting for Nico. So far, I knew I could heal people, though it takes nearly all my energy. So that was for emergencies. My water powers were improved and I was able to send things to the void.

Off in the distance, a faint scream could be heard. 'That's my cue,' I thought as I vapor travelled to the hunt's camp.

**Sorry for the late update! I was lazy... Summers in one more week! That means faster updating**!


	7. Chapter 7

Nico's POV

I shadow travelled away, nearby the Hunters' camp. I took a deep breath and used the shadows to help me blend in. I snuck around the tents until I came to Thalia's tent.

I searched her desk for a schedule. Nope, nope, nope, ah yes. Here it is! I picked it up and read the schedule.

"Says here that the hunt is scheduled for... Tomorrow. Ok, now I can leave." I said to myself and ran silently out the tent, not wanting to stay any longer.

And it's just my luck that Thalia would come at this exact moment. I let out an undignified scream.

"What the Hades are you doing here Nico?!" Thalia hissed menacingly.

"Don't use my dad's name as a curse word," I squeaked.

"Why are you here?!" Thalia growled.

"Uh, no reason?" I probably sounded like a mouse in the clutches of a gigantic cat.

"Di Angelo!" She screeched. She sent a bolt of lightning at me. I was sent crashing outside of the tent, where Lady Artemis just happened to be.

"What are you doing here, boy?" Artemis glared at me. Do not, under any circumstances, get into trouble with Artemis. Her glare will melt your face off.

I turned around and ran. I ran as fast as I was able to run. Unfortunately, some hunters crashed into me and sent me tumbling back to Artemis.

I am so screwed.

"PERCY!" I yelled as my last attempt.

Percy's POV

"PERCY!" I heard a high-pitched scream. I smirked. I walked over to a rock and sat down.  
'Hey Chaos! Is there anyway that I can see what is happening with Nico?' I asked mentally.

'Yup! Concentrate on the image you want, and a hologram like an Iris Message will appear.' He replied back.

'Thanks' I shouted in my mind.

I imagined the image of Nico getting tortured by Artemis and some hunters. An image started to form in front of me. I smiled. This should be entertaining.

'Popcorn please!' I yelled out in my thoughts. A bag of popcorn appeared in my hands.

I watched in amusement as Nico, who was tied up to a tree, got punched and kicked, left and right. I made sure to record the whole thing for future purposes.

I watched as Nico was turned into a jackalope. Aw... My fun is over. I sighed as I waited for Nico to run out of the camp. Knowing that Nico would probably be turned into some kind of animal, I asked Chaos in advance about the directions to turn Nico back.

I caught a glimpse of something moving to my right. I turned to see a scrawny, limping jackalope running my way. I took out my camera and snapped a quick photo.

The jackalope started to bite and scratch me. Yup, this is definitely Nico. I pointed my finger dramatically at him and muttered a few Greek words. He started to stretch into a human form.

"Welcome back, Neeks! Did ya have fun?" I asked mockingly.

"I'm gonna kill you," he grumbled.

"You know, I'm starting to like you better as a rabbit now," I winked at him. **(For those of you who don't know, a jackalope is like a rabbit with antlers.)**

"No, no... I'm fine like this. No need for that!" He said backing up. I smirked.

"Anyways, did you find out when the hunt is?" I asked.

"Yeah... It's tomorrow," he replied.

"Great!" I said sarcastically.

"Is there something wrong with tomorrow?" Nico stupidly asked.

"No... It's just that I can't train you harder," I complained with a pout.

He just grumbled and stomped away.

"Aww... Come back Nikolai!" I grinned as I ran after him. He stopped abruptly.

"H-h-how did you know?" He stuttered, turning my way. His face was red as a tomato.

I just laughed and said, "I have my ways."

I slung my arm over his should and disappeared in a sea of mist.

~ The Next Day ~

I was currently in the trees watching Nico take out some monsters. I had him run a mission to eliminate some monsters. He was doing okay, but he could improve. It was going well until the hunters showed up.

"Aw, man! I forgot about them!" I muttered.

As the hunters took out monster by monster, more came out to outnumber them. During my lessons with Nico, I taught that he should save as many lives as he was able to. Right now, he was fending off a tremendous amount of monsters. No one noticed a hunter get trapped. She looked as if she was new to the hunt. I sighed. I had to help her.

I jumped down from the trees and raced over to the girl. I jumped in the way of a claw towards the girl, quickly slashed at three hellhound throats and ducked a claw from the Minotaur turn spun and sliced at his stomach. I was hacking away at the monsters one by one. The monsters suddenly realized that I was the real threat and attacked me all at once.

I managed to evade all of their attacks. I hacked at the enemy relentlessly. Time seemed to slow down.

Thalia's POV

As soon as I realized that Percy was here, my mouth morphed into a huge and evil grin. I was finally going to capture him.

I noticed that the monsters were edging to Percy. No other time than now to corner Percy.

I made sure that I had my celestial bronze shackles and got ready.

I waited for the right time. As soon as Percy sliced the last Cyclops, I quickly "lightning flashed" over to him. Using the light to blind Percy a little, I pinned him down and quickly shackled his wrists.

I had this gigantic, victorious grin on my face. The mission was finally complete. Percy groaned from underneath my foot. He is in some deep trouble.

**Yeah... So as you might've noticed, I'm updating once a week. But no more than two weeks! Unless I have things in my way...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oops... Looks like I forgot the disclaimer for most of the chapters. Oh well. I apollogize for any Ooc-ness in this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the PJO and/or the HoO series. Or the characters**.

Percy's POV

I was currently chained to a table that was magically unmovable, in one of the hunter's tent. I banged my head on the table. Why is my life so complicated?

I was broken from my thoughts as the tent flap opened, revealing Artemis. She had a smirk on her face.

"My, my. Eleven years we had to chase you. But now we caught you anyways. Can't say that I'm not impressed however. So how does it feel to be trapped?" She asked me.

I remained silent. She smirked again.

"Choosing not to speak? No matter. At my lieutenant's request, I will bind you to her so you won't escape anymore," she stated. This day just keeps getting better and better. Artemis stated a Greek phrase and said, "By the way, you will not be allowed to be away from Thalia more than 2 miles, unless she allows you to or she breaks the bind," before leaving the tent.

I looked down and noticed that my shackles were opened. I started to pace inside the tent, running my hand through my hair.

I was stuck with the hunters. Wonderful! I decided to call for Nico.

"Nico!" I yelled out to nothing. I had projected my voice into his mind with my powers. He appeared seconds later.

"Yeah? What do you want?" Nico asked me, obviously annoyed that he had to come back here.

"What I want," I mimicked his voice. "is for you to find a way out of this mess! I'm stuck with Thalia now!" I exclaimed. I hurriedly explained the situation to Nico.

"So now you want me to find something that can remove your 'curse'," he summarized.

"Yes! Now go before Artemis comes back!" I said hurriedly as I made a shooing motion. He melted into the shadows.

This is going to take a LONG time before I'm free again.

Nico's POV

I left the hunter's camp and arrived on Olympus. All gods and minor gods now had palaces on Olympus. I explored the gods' home until I found myself face to face with a blackish, greenish palace decorated with purple torches. It was mysterious in a way. Hecate's palace.

I took a deep breath and knocked. I hoped that she was home. The door opened with a creak, but there was no one there. I heard a spine-chilling voice inviting me inside.

"Come in, hero," It croaked. Hesitantly, I stepped inside.

The outside looked about the size of a regular house. However, the inside was as big as a museum. The corridors seemed endless as I stalked through them. It was very dark, but that was never a problem for me as I was a son of Hades.

At last, the door was now facing me. I could always turn back. Sighing, I bit my lip and pushed open the door.

The inside looked creepier. In other words, it looked pleasing, if you were me of course. It was a classic library theme with a fireplace, blazing with warmth. There was a table that looked worn down. Behind that was a rocking chair that held Hecate. Creak, creak, creak. I bowed.

"Lady Hecate," I said.

"Ahh... Nico Di Angelo. What a surprise, what is your purpose of your presence?" She croaked.

"Well..." I said, not knowing how to start.

Artemis's POV

After I walked out of Perseus's tent, I flashed to the throne room. As soon as I got up there, my father slammed his bolt to the ground signaling an emergency meeting. I shrugged. Maybe he knew that I had found Perseus.

I walked over to my throne and sat down, waiting for the other Olympians to arrive. I had expected Athena to arrive first. Hera was already present. Hestia was the first to arrive. Then Hermes and Apollo. A pale, aged looking Poseidon and the usual Hades next, then Dionysus. Strange... Athena's not here yet. Hephaestus arrived seconds later along with Demeter. Arriving next to last were Ares and Aphrodite, but still no Athena. She's usually one of the first to arrive. I wonder what had happened.

Moments after, a tear streaked Athena flashed in. I widened my eyes and was about to run over when father spoke.

"I'm afraid we have some grave news," he spoke solemnly. "Annabeth Chase and Jason Grace are missing." We gasped. Athena started to sob. My father looked pained.

"I believe they were taken by..." He gulped. "Tartarus." It went eerily quiet until Athena broke down and let loose some gut wrenching sobs. I knew she loved Annabeth a lot. I run to her side.

"Do not worry sister," I soothed hugging her. "We will find them and bring them back." She just sobbed harder.

"Anybody knows where those two punks are at?" Ares said boredly. I gritted my teeth and held back my urge to shoot an arrow.

"They're obviously in Tartarus, you dimwit! Where else?" Athena cried out.

Suddenly the room was colored in green. I looked over at my brother and saw that his mouth was the source of the green mist. In an ancient raspy voice, he spoke.

"Three half bloods, born of the shadows, sky and sea,

Shall save the two, the Fates foresee.

Truth of things, shall be shown.

The king of Olympus will then be known."

He collapsed back into his throne and fell asleep. I almost face palmed.

My sister's face lit up at the thought of her daughter being saved.

My father cleared his throat. "We will work this prophecy out. The first line must mean our children," He said, indicating himself and my uncles.

"The two that the prophecy states could mean Annabeth and Jason," Hermes helped out. "But it's not necessarily them." Athena nodded in acceptance. I could tell she still had hopes that her daughter was to be saved. I decided to walk back to my throne, considering that my sister looked better.

"The truth of things, shall be shown. What would that mean?" Hephaestus grunted.

"I do not think we will be able to find what the truth actually is, so all we know is that secrets will spilt." Hera added.

"The last line probably states that whoever wins will be the ruler of Olympus. Just hope that it would be us." I said.

"Alright. We will inform the Romans about the prophecy, as the Greeks already have their Oracle. I assume that you will notify the hunters, my daughter?" Zeus asked me. I nodded my head. Apollo stirred and woke up. He yawned and stretched in his throne.

"What happened?" Apollo yawned.

"Err... I will inform you after. For now, let's discuss who the three half bloods should be." My father decided. "Thalia should be one."

Hera sent a half glare at him, reminded of his affairs with other mortals. A reason why men were pigs.

Hades spoke up, "Nico should go as well."

We all looked over at Poseidon. He looked extremely depressed that his son was missing. "No child of mine is... available now," he stated solemnly.

That's when I remembered about Perseus. "Actually," I started. Poseidon perked up. "The hunt and I have found Perseus today. He is currently in one of my tents." My uncle gasped and was about to flash away to his son when a voice interrupted.

"Wait! So we all agree that Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo and Perseus Jackson are the quest members?" We all nodded. "Very well, council dismissed."

I flashed away along with my uncle to the hunt.

**I apollogize for the horrible prophecy. I was not in the mood to write one. How long has it been? More than a week? Sorry.. I lost track of time**.

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/~~~~~~~~IMPORTANT MUST READ~~~~~~~~\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**I wanted to ask you guys if you wanted Percabeth or not. Personally, I don't care so I'm asking you guys. Need to know ASAP.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! So it seems like Artemis won! I kinda wanted to do Thalia. Meh. Who cares? I don't! Sorry for those people who wants other pairings. Should I do an alternate "ending" in another story with Reyna? I like the pairing Reyna. :)**

**Disclaimer: Do not and will not ever own the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus series. (Unless a miracle happens)**

Percy's POV

I decided to look around the hunter's camp and see what I could do. Stupid curse... Now I can't even go anywhere without Thalia following my tail. It's not like I could snap my fingers and the curse would go away. Suddenly, it dawned on me.

Maybe I couldn't do it, but Chaos can.

'I was wondering when you would figure it out,' a voice chuckled in my head.

'Hey! It wasn't my fault! I have stress issues here!' I replied.

'Whatever. Anyways, I removed the curse.' I felt his presence leave.

"Thanks...' I muttered. I realized that I was standing by the creek. I sat down and looked at my reflection.

I had noticed that my eyes had tiny flecks of white in them. Barely noticeable, but still visible. Must be the blessing.

I realized that I was free but I was still inside the camp. Great way to get caught, Percy! I sighed and stood up. I turned around and was crushed into a hug.

"Oomph!"

"My son! You're really here!" I heard. I looked up to see my dad in tears of joy.

"Hey dad," I said meekly. He didn't say anything, he just hugged me harder for the next couple of minutes. I didn't have the heart to pull away. Luckily for me, the sound of someone clearing their throat separated us.

"I'd hate to break this... moment. But I'm here to inform you of something, Perseus." I looked over my dad's shoulders and saw Artemis, standing with a slight smile to her face.

I'll admit, she looks pretty cute when she smiles and not looking like she wants to murder you. And if she ever found out that I had thought of that, she probably would murder me.

"Oh, right," My dad let go reluctantly.

"So, uh, what did you need to tell me, Lady Artemis?" I questioned, a little awkwardly.

"It seems that we have another war coming up," Artemis stated. I was appalled. Could I ever take a break? Hopefully I'm not the child of the prophecy if there is one.

"With whom?" I asked.

"Tartarus," she whispered. I heard it loud and clear, however. My mouth fell open."

"W-what? How do you know this?" I demanded.

"Well, we had discovered that Annabeth," I scowled at her name. "And Jason are missing. The clues we have found led to Tartarus." I was slightly miffed at the mention of Annabeth, but I didn't let it show. Or at least, that's what I thought.

"And how does this relate to me, exactly?" I asked through gritted teeth. Don't get me wrong, I want to help save Jason and I guess Annabeth. But, three wars in one lifetime? Seriously? I was not hoping for a war in a long time. Does Tyche really hate me that much?

"A prophecy was given during the meeting.  
_Three half bloods, born of the shadows, sky and sea,  
Shall save the two, the Fates foresee.  
Truth of things, shall be shown.  
The king of Olympus will then be known._" She recalled.

I scowled yet again. As far as I knew, I was the only half blood child of Poseidon. And he was the sea.

"So I have to save the world yet again," I said bitterly. Artemis's face was emotionless.

"Indeed, son. But know that this is probably the last war in a long time," my dad said, making me jump as I forgot that he was there. I sighed.

"I see. When will we be going?" I asked them. I knew that Nico and Thalia were coming along on the quest.

"The hunters will stay at Camp Half Blood, because I have matters to attend to and Thalia would not be there as lieutenant. You will come along with us until we arrive at camp. Then, you will leave with Thalia and Nico Di Angelo," she said with distaste for Nico. I inwardly smirked.

'Way to get one of the most powerful Olympians against you, Nico.' I thought.

Apparently, he got the message because he answered, 'Hey! It was your fault that you sent me on that mission. Which, by the way, was suicide!'

'Oops.' I merely said with a smile.

'Oops? That's all you can say? Your missions are nearly impossible! And I'm on one right now!' He screamed.

'Oh yeah! By the way, I forgot that Chaos could remove the curse! So lucky you!' I quickly shut him out. I could practically imagine his jaw drop.

"Hunters!" Artemis called out, snapping me back to reality. Most hunters were glaring at me. "We shall leave for Camp Half Blood!" Protests and erupted, and my presence was forgotten. For now, at least.

"Do we have to?"

"The boys there are just so.. Ugh!"

"And those Aphrodite kids!"

"It's a living Tartarus!" Artemis bit her lip at that one.

"Enough girls! I have duties to attend to and Thalia will be on a quest," she said. Protests were replaced by groans.

"Thalia, come see me. The rest of you, pack up!" Artemis ordered. Thalia walked up and bowed. I was confused. Why would she bow to Artemis? Weren't they as close as sisters? Well they technically are sisters.

"Lord Poseidon." She said respectfully. Oops. I forgot he was there... Again.

"No need to bow my child. I best be off now. Goodbye, Percy," he hugged me and flashed away. Thalia smirked at me. I internally smirked back. In reality, I grimaced.

'Guess what Thalia. I got the curse removed.' I thought. But I wasn't going to tell her that... Yet.

"You needed me, Milady?" Thalia questioned.

Artemis explained everything to Thalia. By the time she was done, Thalia's jaw was hung open.

"Tartarus?! We're having another freakin' war!?" She exclaimed.

**Sorry for this filler chapter.. I am currently lazy. I'll try to update sooner because I missed the deadline to update. :(**

**So... Pertemis will be a little slow. I don't like to make Percy jump into a relationship right after a breakup right? Just an FYI: I am not a romantic type, so expect this to be a minor Pertemis story unless I'm better than I think. (Which is highly unlikely.)**

**Frequently asked question that is asked in the minds of any reader, but no one ever wanted to ask. I think.**

**I know you're PROBABLY wondering why Percy was easy going with the break up. I myself was wondering too. Well he forgot about her. Just kidding. People hide feelings right? He just doesn't show his mourning side. Of course he's gonna feel bad about it! **

**SUGGESTIONS WELCOME! (and are needed) **

**Longest Author's note ever! But who cares? At least one person will get through the whole thing and will be reading this part right now. I am physic! :)**

**{::}{::}{::}{::}{::}{::} Weird looking cookies?! Or... |::||::| The absolute value of chocolate chips?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoops! Sorry guys! I woke up earlier to find that my dad was still here and not at work, and then I checked the calendar and BAM! IT was Sunday.. -_- I seriously thought it was like Thursday or something.**

**Oh I've decided to put their thoughts into Italics. Instead of this: 'Stuff,' it would be _Stuff_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

**FYI: **

**The seven, Thalia, Nico and Reyna, (who I forgot to mention received immortality) have immortality. NOT godhood. It's sort of like what the hunters of Artemis have except a little more extreme. They will only die in battle of poison or something. BUT, they have extra powers or enhanced powers. They are also able to teleport a certain way.**

**Now that that's out-of-the-way, let's go to the story. For example, Percy can flash, even though he never used the power. Thalia can lightning.**

Percy's POV

Dodging arrows is NOT easy. Unless you're me of course. But that's because I'm blessed by Chaos. I snapped my neck to the side as a hunting knife ripped the air where my head used to be. I scowled. As if I wanted to be here.

I ducked when I heard an arrow launch. Sadly, some of my hair was skimmed off. Snickers were heard behind me. I was tempted to flash to Camp Half Blood.

I stretched my senses to locate camp. It was about three miles away. Hmm... Maybe Thalia and Artemis won't notice. I decided to vapor travel there.

To be honest, I kind of dreaded going to camp. It held many memories of Annabeth and I. Of course I don't blame her for it, she just wanted to make her mother proud. I just didn't want to be reminded of what could have been. I was also apprehensive of what the campers thought of me. I did ditch them after all.

Thalia's POV

I was shocked when Percy left. I knew for a fact that he went to Camp Half-Blood.**(Is it Camp Half Blood, or Camp Half-Blood? I think it's the latter...)** Don't ask me why, I just knew. I had a hunch that camp was more than two miles away. I narrowed my eyes at nothing in particular.

"Lady Artemis?" I asked clearing my throat.

"Yes, Thalia?" She responded, looking over her shoulder. She hadn't notice that Percy had left.

"How far is camp from here?" I questioned.

"Hmm.. It's a little over two and a three-quarter of a mile," she answered. "Why?"

"It looks like kelp head has reversed the curse," I grimaced. "And that your theory of Lord Chaos's blessing is true."

Gasps exploded behind me. Oops. Guess I forgot that the hunters were here. Artemis stopped and announced, "Hunters, gather around!"

Artemis sent me a look that said, 'You spilled the beans, so you should have to explain.'

I huffed indignantly, and cursed internally of my big mouth. Now only I can say that. Anyone else does and they'll find themselves fried.

"Soooo... You're probably wondering what that whole 'Lord Chaos's blessing is true' thing was," I started reluctantly. Eyebrows were raised and there were some nods. "Well, Artemis and I were going to tell you when we reached camp, but I guess we'll just have to say it now... We believe Percy was... Um.. Blessed by Chaos?" I winced at the glares the hunters were giving me.

"You tell us this NOW?"

"Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"Continuing on," I said, knowing that this could get out of hand. "There is a reason you guys are staying at Camp Half-Blood. The gods believe that we might be having another war..."

The hunters looked outraged. "With who?!" **('With' doesn't look like a word to me right about now. I feel like I should add a 'c' but then that would say 'witch' :|)**

"It's actually with 'whom'" I said on a side note. Hey! Time with Chiron, even if it's just a little, can rub off on you. Each hunter's eye twitched.

Artemis walked up to the front and whispered, "I'll take it from here." I was so grateful, I practically danced my way to the back.

"Hunters! The gods and I have discovered that Annabeth Chase and Jason Grace are missing," Artemis started. _Wait.. Jason is missing?!_

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "JASON IS MISSING?!"

Artemis grimaced and sent me another look that said 'We'll discuss this later.' She continued on about the war and blah, blah, blah. I didn't care. Right now, I was fuming. Jason, my little brother who was only reunited with me the last war, is missing _AGAIN_? And if that wasn't bad enough, he was with _TARTARUS_. I stormed off into the woods, aiming to release my pent-up anger.

Artemis's POV

I had completely forgotten to tell Thalia who the two captured were. When she stormed off, I knew not to send anyone after her. They would probably come back with a few broken bones.

By the time I was done explaining, jaws were hung open.

"You mean we're having another war?"

"With TARTARUS?!"

I sighed. Over the tress, I could hear soft bangs and growls. _Well, she must be far from us then._

"Girls! You can discuss this later. Right now, we will be heading to Camp Half-Blood. Can someone go get Thalia?" I asked. All of them shook their heads rapidly, except Tracy, a hunter who Thalia shared a soft side with. She skipped her way deeper into the woods, and came back dragging Thalia with her.

We got to Camp a few moments later, but what we found was a disaster. It seemed like the whole camp was ATTACKING Perseus.

"Percy! What's going on?" I heard Thalia call out.

"They're mad at me for leaving them," Percy cried. He looked at lieutenant and facially communicated with her. Thalia turned over to me and asked, "Milady, if you don't mind, Percy and I are going to start the quest right now!" She called over the loud noise. I nodded and ordered my hunters to hold the campers back while Perseus and Thalia escaped.

I found myself staring at Perseus's back. I shook my head out of the trance. _I have some matters to attend to. I'm going to get to the bottom of this._

**So anyways, I'm working on the next chapter sometime today, but not right now because I'm hungry.. ITll probably be up tomorrow or the day after. No promises though. I apollogize for the late chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kept my not so promise! :) I'll try to do this more often.**

Percy's POV

I steeled my nerves and stepped into the border. I passed Thalia's tree and found campers running about, rushing to their assigned activities. I twisted around as soon as I heard a thump behind me.

"Oof! Huh what?" Connor exclaimed. Then he gasped. "Percy!"

"Uh.. Hey Connor.." I greeted.

"Man! Where hav-" He cut himself off. His eyes suddenly darkened. They were as dark as the night.

"Connor? What's going on?" I asked cautiously. He didn't answer. He only shoved me to the ground and pinned me with his foot. He threw his head back and laughed maniacally.

Campers started to come over.

"What's happening?" They would try to help but as soon as they got near, they would react the same way Connor had. I realized that they will not help me, so I quickly grabbed Connor's leg and I wrenched him to the side. He tried to regain his balance, but I slammed my fist on his temple, knocking him unconscious.

I got into a fighting stance and tried to knock anyone who came near me unconscious. It wasn't going well, but I held off as long as I could.

Suddenly I heard, "Percy! What's going on?"

I recognized the voice as Thalia's so I yelled back, "I don't know! They were nice for a second and then they all suddenly tried to attack me!"

I whipped my head around, all the while, trying to fend the campers off and had a quick mental discussion with her.

_Ask Lady Artemis if we can start the quest!_

_Alright! But your explaining this to me later._

_Fine, just ask! Hurry!_

She said something to Artemis, and Artemis nodded. The hunters took over my position while Thalia and I fled. I ran with her outside the woods that held Camp. I doubted that we would get help from Argus.

Artemis's POV

I was trying to get the campers to stop but they seemed as if they weren't listening. Reluctantly, I decided to call Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite! I ermm.. need your *chokes* help," I grimaced.

_What's the magic word? _Her horribly fake voice asked in my head.

"Get down here now! We don't have time for games!" I demanded.

I could hear her huff. _Fine. But don't expect me to do anything else for you. _

A cloud of disgusting perfume exploded in front of me.

"So, whatcha need me for?" She asked, filing her nails.

"I need you to charmspeak the campers to stop. They won't listen to anything I say," I replied blandly.

"Sure thing hon. Campers! Stop your fighting!" I could feel power behind her voice, but it couldn't affect me as she tries to use it on me every single day. They looked dazed as they dropped their weapons, fists and feet.

"What happened?" A male camper asked.

"I don't know, _boy, _you should be telling me," I spat. He cowered at me. Good, he better be afraid.

"W-w-well, I was o-on Th-thalia's tree a-and I-i spotted P-percy, so I w-went t-to s-say hello a-a-and the n-next t-thing I kn-know, I-i was on the ground in th-the m-middle of a c-crowd," He stuttered. I sensed no lies, so I just waved him off.

"Aphrodite, do you mind reporting this to the council? I have a solo-hunt to attend to." I said.

"'Course! See ya in a while!" She poofed out in her horrendous smell.

"Phoebe! You're in charge while I'm gone. Try not to have too many fights," I said smiling.

"Of, course milady. We won't pick fights. Unless they provoke us of course!" She said in false cheerfulness. I knew an evil grin was hiding behind.

"I'll be off now," I announced before I flashed out.

Thalia's POV

As soon as we were no where near the camp, I yanked Percy back and said, "Tell me everything. NOW."

He sighed. "Let's find a place to sit down then," He offered.

"Whatever. As long as you explain," I shrugged.

* * *

Percy explained everything, from after that traitorous Athenian spawn, to how he met Chaos and finally ended to where we were now.

I slapped him. "HEY! What was that for?"

"That was for disappearing," I said indifferently.

"Didn't you ALREADY slap me for that?" He retorted.

"Hmm.. You're right." Slap.

"Should I even ask?"

"That was for fun," I shrugged.

He looked incredulous. Then he huffed, "Meanie."

**(Warning. Really terrible insults. As in really bad made up ones. I mean- Nevermind. You get it. If you don't.. #DealWithIt -Persassy)**

"Immature," I shot back.

"Abusive." Slap.

"Idiot."

"Pinecone Face."

"Kelp Head."

"Bird Brain."

"Fish Face."

"Air Head."

"Clam Breath."

"Dramatic Princess."

"A real horse's *bleep*"

"That's Chiron, Lightning Butt."

"I'll tell him you said that, O' Prince of the Seafood."

"Blech. I don't even like seafood. You're an electric pain in everyone's butt."

"At least I'm not a hurricane of stupidness."

"At least I'm not an eternal cat lady."

We glared at each other. Slowly, each of us cracked a grin, until it became full-blown laughter.

"We should get going. Where are we even _going_?" He asked.

"The underworld obviously. Is your brain made of kelp?" I sighed.

"You know, I would insult you back, but its probably going to get us nowhere. So let's just go," Percy rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure you're not _scared_?" I laughed.

"Don't push it." He growled.

I just laughed again and said, "Come on. Let's go."

We walked for two miles, with the usual monster occurences, when I realized something.

"Percy, wait." I called.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What's wrong is that we could've just teleport to DOA, and yet here we are, walking." Realization dawned upon his face. He face-palmed.

He started muttering, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"Come on Kelp Head, no need to remind the world that your stupid. Everyone knows. Now let's just go." I snorted at his pouting.

As we started to teleport to DOA, he said, "I don't remember you mentioning that we could've teleport instead of walk. SO, that's makes you just about as idiotic as me." He smilled smugly, before disappearing.

I growled and summoned a lightning bolt to flash me to the DOA recording center.

**Woohoo! Chapter done! Thinking that this is my favorite chapter. Tell me what you think. ;) *wink wink* ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yes, I know. I'm three days late. I'm sorry, okay? It wasn't my fault! Sorta.**

**BUT! IF YOU READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END, YOU WILL GET A SUPRISE. AND THE REAL REASON I'M LATE FOR THE UPDATE. (I rhymed :D)**

**For now, here's the "legit" reason.**

**_I fell asleep during the update. True story_.**

**Anyways, to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson in any way, shape or form.**

Nico's POV

You know, its funny how easily my two thick-headed cousins can forget. I had shadow traveled to camp, to find them missing. I then asked some campers if Percy and Thalia had been here.

The answer was yes.

Huffing in exasperation, I shadow traveled to the DOA recording studios. I decided I would wait for them.

Just to make sure, I had asked Charon if Thalia and Percy had been here. As expected, they weren't.

I positioned myself and waited for the door to open.

Percy's POV

"I don't remember you mentioning that we could've teleport instead of walk. SO, that's makes you just about as idiotic as me." I said as I vapor travelled to the entrance of the Underworld.

A few milliseconds later, a lightning bolt flashed next to me, announcing Thalia's arrival. Before I could move, I was roughly shoved to the side. Another slap found its way back to my cheek.

"Ow. You know, you don't have to slap me every time I'm right while you're wrong," I said annoyed, as I stood back up. That got me another slap.

"You're just proving my point," I said. Another slap.

"I'll just shut up now," I sighed.

"Good, now let's go," Thalia pulled open the door to reveal a pissed off Nico.

"Oh hello, Neeks! We didn't expect to see you here!" I said in fake cheerfulness.

"I'm supposed to be here. Seriously, either Thalia was an airhead and you were the kelp heald from the beginning, or you've rubbed off on her," Nico said to me.

"If I had to choose between those two, I would pick the second, but since I don't have to, I'll try this option," Thalia replied to Nico as she shoved him.

"Gods, are you always this sensitive, Pinecone Face?" I asked her.

I avoided a punch to the arm, from Thalia.

"Haha! You missed!" I smirked.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain!" Thalia glared at me. At the name, Seaweed Brain, my smirk faltered slightly, but I quickly put it back up. Hopefully, she didn't notice.

"Guys? We should start moving," Nico called from below.

"Fine," Thalia grumbled. She walked right past Nico, who was still on the ground. I sighed and helped him up.

"Get me to the Underworld, NOW!" Thalia screamed. Charon was just as stubborn.

"You, my dear, are not dead. So do everyone a favor and LEAVE!" He screamed back.

"Let me handle this, Thalia. Charon! Do I have to tell Lord Hades about your behavior?" Nico asked.

"Uh... N-no milord. Though I may have to ask for payment," Charon shrugged. Nico glared.

"You know, about that payment? Forget about it! Just be sure to mention a pay raise!" Charon suggested. Nico kept his glare at him.

"Alright, alright!" Charon then proceeded to grumble to himself. We all got on the boat.

That marked the beginning of the quest.

Artemis's POV

Father had sent me to annihilate a couple of Tartarus's bases. I hid in some tress to take a look at their security. I wished my girls could've come with me, but the mission was too dangerous.

As I watched the base, I noticed two things. One, the monsters were as smart as mortals and possibly smarter. And two, they seemed to have extra power. That scared me, because no one should be able to bless that many individuals, and if the other camps are the same, then he must've gotten help.

With the campers still recovering from the Giant war, even after ten years, and the monsters stronger than ever, we may be in some deep, deep trouble. Add that to the fact that Tartarus possibly has huge help.

I decided to act now. I slowly crept to the entrance and pressed myself against the wall.

Before I could react, the wall said, "Intruder alert! Activating defense system."

Then the wall magically pulled me into the inside, and left me bounded in celestial bronze. Monsters crowded around me.

What a great way to wound someone's pride. Especially since I've been captured before. Suddenly, the crowd started parting.

"Well, well. If it isn't the one and only, maiden goddess," An Amazon mocked.

I was flabbergasted. "Aren't you girls supposed to be loyal to us?" I asked.

"We were but now we aren't. It's as simple as that," another Amazon said suspiciously.

"I don't believe you," I growled.

"You don't have to. You are not getting anything else out of us. Cyclopes! Bring her to the dungeon!" An Amazon ordered. She was obviously the leader.

As much as I struggled, I was not able to escape. Two Cyclopes carried me down into the dungeons. I figured I wasn't going to anywhere, anytime soon.

Zeus's POV

I sat in my throne, thinking about how in the world we were going to win this war. No! We will win! We always do!

A cloud of pink appeared in the middle of the throne room. Aphrodite grew as she ran towards me. The click-clack of her heels filled the room.

"Lord Zeus! May I request an emergency meeting?" She asked me.

I nodded and slammed my bolt into the ground. Soon all the Olympians, except Artemis, were present and in their thrones. Including Aphrodite.

As soon as everyone was quiet, I announced, "Aphrodite has some news to share." I signaled her to begin.

Athena's POV

I listened intently to Aphrodite's tale. As soon as she was done, I immediately stood up.

"Father, we may be in some trouble. If Tartarus has the ability to control campers, we may need some help. I suggest we make more allies," I said, worry in my voice.

"We don't need help! We're Olympians! We can handle one measly primordial!" My arrogant father shouted.

"You idiot! Don't let your pride kill us all! We're facing a primordial! Not a Titan!" Hera yelled at my father.

"Wh-," He started but was cut off by the light forming in the room.

"You should listen to your fellow Olympians, Zeus. If you want to succeed of course," A voice chuckled. The light suddenly cleared, leaving me with a clear view of who the voice belonged to.

**Cliffie! Ok I know I'm supposed to update on Sunday but..**

**What can I say? I'm lazy.**

**I'm writing this on my iphone on the car so.. Hey! At least I'm writing it!**

**Anyways..**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ !SURPRISESURPRISESURPRISESURPRISE! \/\/\/\/\/\/**

**Okay. I want your opinion. Should I do A, B, or C?**

**A) Write a two thousand worded chapter every week. (And yes. I will try to do this.)**

**B) Write a one thousand worded chapter two times a week.**

**C) Write shorter chapters (500 words), but update multiple times a week. **

**I'm kinda reluctant to do this but I need to get off my lazy butt. And my ideas run out by the end of very chapter soo, yeah... Adding to the fact that I'm lazy.. :(**

**Lazy choice! (choose this :D)**

**Update like normal! Just kidding. But seriously, I vant (to suck you blood) to know your opinion!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I haven't really decided to do either a or b, but I'm taking your votes into consideration, because they're pretty even. Anyways, I was originally going to write an authors note, but then I thought why not? So here's your story!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this? I'm pretty sure I made it clear that I don't own PJO or HoO.**

Nico's POV

As Thalia, Percy, and I trudged across the underworld, I began to think of what we were facing. I've been to Tartarus before but, I knew that it was going to be a lot more difficult now that we're in a war against the very pit.

"Guys, I think we're here," Percy said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Fantastic," Thalia muttered.

"Soo... Do we just jump in, or what?" Percy asked. I sighed at him.

"How else? We can't just elemental travel down there! Wait.. We can.." I trailed off.

"Seriously? And you have the guts to call me an air head," Thalia said rolling her eyes.

Instead of answering, I ran off into one of the shadows. Percy and Thalia followed my lead, each traveling their own way, and aimed for the bottom of the pit. For some weird reason, I seemed to bounce and fly out of my shadow. I found myself falling down the pit instead.

"Styx! What happened?" I questioned myself.

"Beats me," A voice said behind, startling me. It was Percy.

"Everything beats you, Percy. That's why you have the title of the Hurricane of Stupidness," Thalia remarked.

"Says the Airhead. Hey, here's a random thought. How did Dionysus get the title of Theatre, when it is clearly Zeus who is more fit?" Percy asked.

"How'd you know that?" I questioned.

He reluctantly answered. "I guess my lessons with Annabeth must've rubbed off on me, " He said nonchalantly. "You know, we are falling into Tartarus. Why aren't my powers working?"

"I don't know, mines aren't either, but does yours work, Nico? I mean, we are in your domain," Thalia suggested.

"I don't think my powers work either. But I'll try," I said as I willed myself to shadow travel. Nothing happened.

"Nope!" I yelled out.

Thalia groaned. "How are we supposed to succeed in this quest if we aren't able to use our powers?"

"We'll just have to wing it. We can't possibly know what we will be facing, as Tartarus has obviously changed," Percy said. Suddenly, dim lights allowed me to see better. That meant the ground was coming up.

"Brace yourselves!" I called out.

Athena's POV

The light died down, leaving me a view of two women and a man. One of the women radiated light as did the man. The other woman seemed to blend into whatever shadows were still seen. Judging by their aura, and their looks, I concluded that these people were Nyx, Hemera and Aether.

I stood up from my throne and bowed. I ignored the confused looks from the other Olympians.

"Lady Nyx, Lady Hemera, Lord Aether," I said whilst still other Olympians gasped and bowed as well. I had to roll my eyes.

"Rise, Olympians," Aether commanded.

"We are here to give you some good news and some bad news," Hemera said. "Would you like the bad news first, or the good news?"

I follow by the rule, bad news first, then good to brighten it up. "Bad," I spoke.

"Alright. You may already know that my brother, Tartarus, is rising. What you don't know is that my husband, Erebus, Pontus, and Thalassa are also on his side," Nyx announced.

My mind was reeling. Four primordials? We barely stood a chance against Tartarus, and now there were three other primordials?! For gods' sakes! We are going to die. Wait, why would Nyx, Aether and Hemera warn us unless... I gasped.

"Does that mean you're helping us? I mean, if you were on the other side or even neutral, why would you tell us this?" I blurted out.

Aether chuckled. "As perceptive as ever, I see." I blushed. "Yes, you are indeed right. We will be helping you, however we are limited. We are not as free as you are with mortal affairs. We will only be able to take care of Tartarus, Erebus, Pontus and Thalassa. We cannot help with the titans and such."

"Titans?!" Ares shouted. "This is going to be one awesome war!"

I sent a withering glare at him.

"You best shut your mouth, Ares," Hemera spoke. "This is not some measly war with the titans. This is war with basically EVERY godly deity. There is a high chance we fail. If that does happen..." She trailed off. I didn't even want to think of that. There was a solemn mood.

"We have some other bad news," Nyx broke the silence. Styx! There's more?" One of your fellow Olympians, Artemis, has been captured by the enemy ranks. We will not be able to retrieve her in time for the war. However, the possibility of her escaping is also available, as your three questers may be able to free her in time."

My heart pounded. My favorite sister is captured? Oh my gods.

"WHAT!?" Apollo and my father jumped up from their seats. Then they slumped back down when Nyx sent a glare their way.

"As much as I hate to say this, Artemis is one of the most skillful gods we have. If she is MIA for the war, how are supposed to win? We have monsters, titans AND four primordials!" Hera inquired. The there protogenoi didn't answer.

My eye caught Apollo biting his lip nervously from across the room, before he stood up.

"Um, actually, Artemis and I have been hiding something from you guys," He announced hesitantly. I raised an eyebrow. "During my sister's hunts for Percy, they have encountered him one time before he escaped. When she had found him, he was injured so she called for me to heal him. When we did, we found out something..."

"Well? Go on," I said, eager to hear more.

He sighed, "He was blessed by Chaos."

**I wanted to end here, but...**

"WHAT!?" Zeus bellowed. "Why haven't you informed me of this?! He could go against us!"

Poseidon was the first one up. "Listen, brother," he spat. "I don't care if he's a Titan! He's on our side! Your paranoia has got to stop. Can't you see?! He may tip the scales to our favor! If you touch one hair on his head, you will lose one Olympian in this war."

I sat with my jaw hanging.

"He's right, brother," Hades piped up. "I will follow Poseidon's footsteps, if you should decide to kill my nephew."

"I as well." Hestia agreed.

"Me too," Hermes said.

"Count me in," Apollo said, deadly calm.

"Ooh! Don't forget me!" Aphrodite chirped.

Everyone was frozen, including me, for minutes. Finally, my father broke the silence.

"Fine," He grunted.

"Alright, now that that's settled. We have to leave. We'll be back in a few days to train your campers as well as you," Hemera said.

"Wait! One quick question!" I shouted.

"Shoot," Aether said.

"Alright, isn't Erebus your husband, Lady Nyx? Why are you on our side? Not that I'm complaining, I'm just curious," I asked.

Nyx sighed before answering. "I don't agree with my husband's intentions. I know what the world is going to be, if he succeeds. That is why I'm going against him."

They disappeared in a bright light, only to be dimmed down by Nyx.

**Woohoo! Yay! Cliffhanger! No?**

**(Semi-Important stuff are underlined.)**

**Sigh anyways, I might take long to write the next chapter. Not because of some events but because I wanna catch up my writing and be able to writing 2,000 words a week. Or less. I meant days! Not words!**

**I am a slow typer. Maybe it's because I type with an iPad, but I'm slow. I never even learned to type normally yet. I use two fingers. :3**

**I make up things as I go. I didn't follow my LA teachers advice and make a plot chart with an exposition, rising action, climax, falling action and resolution. I'm sorry okay? I can't do it! It doesn't feel right! My mind likes to go wild! I didn't even know how my story got to this point! At least I have an ending planned out. Actually, I don't. But I have glimpses of the future! Of the story!**

**I'm lazy. I'm not even going to lie! From YouTube, Fanfiction, eating, you know. The normal stuff. Other times, I'm just plain lazy.**

**My cousins visit ALOT. That distracts me, but everything distracts me. I think I may have a minor case of ADHD. I don't know. I just can't seem to sit down and write stories. I write this story on my notes on my iPad, so every time I get bored, I click the home button and start to read Fanfiction. And I get bored every single minute. Luckily, I have some self-control.**

**Anyways, back to the point. Consider this a minor hiatus, if you must. But! I'm only going to pause this story a little until I write 3-4 weeks of chapters ahead. But if I feel that I've taken too long, then I'll give you guys a chapter early.**

**I will NEVER, ever, ever, ever, (Did anybody else think of Taylor Swift?)abandon this story without a warning. I hate how some authors, say, "I'm already writing the next chapter, so expect it in a week." But then the story was not touched for a year and counting. **

**Phew! Got sidetracked there. Sorry! Long authors note! See you guys on the flip side!**

**P.S. Suggestions are always welcome! In fact I've used one, but I altered it a little. So thank you to MarylandAngels!**

**P.P.S. Is that even real? (P.P.S.) Anyways, do you guys think I need a beta?**

**P.P.P.S. Thank you if you read the authors note. I appreciate it.**

**P.P.P.P.S.? Do you guys want me to reply to your reviews?**

**P.P.P.P.P.S.?! I'm thinking I write author's notes WAY faster than the actual story.**


End file.
